I didn't know I loved you so much
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: After the Opera Shilo asks Graverobber to live with her and starts to fall for him but he says she's too young. So she becomes a Gentern and starts dateing Pavi but Pavi only wants one thing her innocent face what will the Graverobber think about this?
1. After the opera

After the Opera was over, Shilo walked toward the limo in a daze so much has happened to her in one day. First she finds out she has a godmother whom the Repo Man was after, She was offered Geneco, Her medicine has been poisoned all her life, and her father and godmother are gone. Then finally the limo came to a stop out side of her mother's tomb and she told the driver to stop there.

"Is this where you want to me dropped off Miss Wallace?" he asked.

"Yes please…" she muttered.

"Very well, it was a pleasure meeting you." he said.

"Thank you for everything." Shilo whispered as she got out of the limo, barley able to stand on her two feet.

As she tried walking toward the tomb she fell to her knees and started to sob. Then a deep voice from behind her caused her to stop.

"You ok kid?"

Shilo looked up to see the Graverobber staring down at her.

"It's you…."

"I saw the Opera thing, I'm sorry."

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"You need any help? You look a bit distressed." He smiled.

"You seem to always be helping me when I need it, huh?" she said with a weak laugh.

"Hey I'm not that much of a bad guy kid, so do you want any help or not?"

"Yes, please." she nodded.

Graverobber nodded and scoped her up into his arms and carried her in the house and up to her bed room. Once he laid her down on the bed he sat down next to her.

"I guess I'll be going…" he sighed.

"No wait, can you….stay with me?" she asked embarrassed.

"Stay? Well only if you want me too…" he mumbled.

"Thank you…." she said with a weak smile.

"Hey kid, you want some Zydrate to calm down? It's on the house." he offered.

"No thank you."

"Good choice kid, uh so why don't you get some sleep." he chuckled.

Once Shilo woke up she saw the Graverobber sitting next to her as he was before staring up at the ceiling.

"Your still here?" she asked with a weak smile feeling some what relived.

"You think I'd leave you alone in this condition? I'm not as heartless as you think kid." he chuckled.

Then Shilo pushed herself into a sitting position and threw her legs over the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." she muttered.

"Are you sure you can take one alone? I'll be happy to help you." he smirked.

Then what he said finally clicked in Shilo's innocent mind and she turned to a bright shade of red.

"Kidding, call if you need anything….and I mean _anything_." he winked as Shilo scurried off to the bathroom embarrassed. Then an hour passed and Shilo still wasn't out of the shower which concerned Graverobber, so he walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey kid you ok? I cant imagine the cold water feels nice." he called but no answer. "Shilo?" he called. "Shilo, if you don't open this door I'm coming in."

Then suddenly the door opened and Shilo wobbled out with a towel around her sobbing.

"Kid you ok?"

"I…I don't know what to do…." Shilo sobbed as she buried her face in the Graverobber's chest.

"Uh….kid?" he muttered as he looked down at the almost naked seventeen year old girl sobbing in his arms.

"I'm sorry….reality hit me I guess…" she sobbed.

Then Graverobber sighed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop apologizing." he whispered.

Then Shilo's growling stomach interrupted their moment.

"I'll get us some food….you get dressed." he said.

Shilo nodded and started to walk away.

"Sexy legs by the way kid." Graverobber winked as Shilo blushed and held the towel closer to her.

Later that evening as they were eating dinner Shilo asked the most unthinkable question.

"Graverobber…do you want to stay here with me? Like move in?"

Graverobber stopped eating and slowly pushed his plate away.

"Why would you want someone like me living here with you?" he asked.

"I don't know…I trust you…" she muttered.

"I'm not really good company to keep kid." he sighed.

"Please Graverobber." Shilo frowned.

Graverobber looked into her innocent face and sighed.

"Your not afraid of living with a drug dealer and a Graverobber?" he asked.

"No….you make me feel safe." she smiled.

"You feel safe with a drug dealer and a Graverobber? You really are naive." he laughed.

"Do you want to stay or not?" Shilo huffed.

"I'll stay kid…I'll stay as long as you need me." he sighed.

"Thank you." Shilo smiled as she broke down in tears.

"Now what?"

"I'm glad I don't have to go threw this alone…." she smiled as tears rolled down her porcelain rosy cheeks.

"You should get some sleep." he muttered.

Shilo nodded and got to her feet, then she grabbed the Graverobber's sleeve causing him to stop.

"Stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"Fine." he muttered as he followed her to her room. Once they got to her room she crawled into bed and Graverobber crawled in next to her.

"Hey Graverobber…" Shilo mumbled.

"Yea?"

"What's your real name?" she asked.

"Go to sleep." he sighed,

"Tell me please."

"No…now sleep." he grumbled.

Then she rested her head on his chest causing him to tense.

"Is is Thomas?" she asked.

"Damn woman, go to sleep!" he said with a light chuckle.

The next morning Graverobber woke up to Shilo's face buried in his chest and one leg wrapped around his waist and the other tangled with his leg.

"Kid?" he whispered.

"Mmmm….Grave….robb-er…." she sighed.

When she uttered his name in a whisper he felt his heart skip a beat. _Why do I feel this way around her? It's probably nothing….it's all in my head._ he thought nervously.

"Hey kid." he whispered a bit louder causing her eyes to open slightly.

"Hm?"

"I know your all comfortable and all but can you move?" he asked as his eyes travled down to their entangled bodies.

Shilo's eyes followed his and she turned a bright hade of red once she realized what position they were in.

"Oh um sorry!" she muttered as she moved away.

"Stop apologizing." he grumbled as he sat up with her.

"Sor- I mean ok…"

"I'll go make breakfast" Graverobber said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Then when breakfast was finished they both sat at the table and started eating. As they were eating Shilo's eyes kept wondering to Graverobber. She couldn't help but admire how handsome….his long brown hair with various strands of color, his pale perfect skin, his incredible green eyes. Then Shilo snapped her self out of her daze and looked down at her plate. _I feel bad having him earn all the money…..I should help too…_she thought randomly.

"Hey Graverobber….what would you think if I got a job?" Shilo asked.

"I don't care kid, that's your choice…..what did you have in mind?" he asked.

Shilo paused for a moment, her face deep in thought then she smiled and looked back up at him.

"A Gentern…." Shilo mumbled.

"A Gentern? You know Amber is the owner of Geneco right now…she'll skin you alive!"

"I don't care….I'm sure she'd give me the job…." Shilo muttered.

"Shilo, I don't think that's the best idea." he said.

"Why? If you think she's had horrible who do you screw her on a daily bases!" Shilo spat.

Graverobber froze at what just came out of Shilo's innocent mouth, trying to search her face for any answer for her out burst.

"Shilo…."

Then she stood and walked toward the door angrily.

"Where are you going kid?" he called.

"To ask Amber if I can have a job!" she called back.

"Shilo why don't you just help me in the ally? It's a lot safer than working with the Largos!" Graverobber said.

"No I don't want to be a stupid drug dealer! I want to do my own thing! Stop treating me like a child!" Shilo yelled.

"Fine….do what you want kid, don't say I never warned you!" he yelled back.

With that Shilo stormed out of the house _did I really just say that?_ she thought.

**I DON'T OWN REPO! THE GENETIC OPERA OR ANY OF THE CHACTERS! ****Hope you enjoy the story…they might be OOC I'm not sure.**


	2. Strung out on Z

Finally after a few miles she some how managed to find her way to Geneco. Once she walked inside the person she was looking for was there yelling at a Gentern.

"I'm sorry Miss Sweet…." the Gentern whimpered.

Then Amber turned around and saw Shilo standing in her door way nervously.

"Well, well look what we have here, the Repo Man's little girl….what do you want kid?" she snorted.

"I want a job as a Gentern….if you don't mind…." Shilo whispered.

"You a Gentern?…I suppose ….Pavi is looking for a new Gentern." she sighed.

"W-what happened to the old one?" Shilo asked nervously.

"Luigi killed her, anyway go up stairs I'll tell Pavi your coming….oh and you better not disappoint me kid." she growled.

"Yes." Shilo nodded.

"Yes what?"

"Um yes Miss Sweet." Shilo whispered.

"Good girl!" Amber smiled as she kissed the younger girl on the cheek and sent her on her way.

Once the elevator stopped the doors opened into Pavi's room and Shilo walked in hesitantly.

"Ah it's the-a bella! My sister just called about you!"

"Hello…" Shilo muttered.

"So-a precious!" Pavi cooed as he took her hand.

"Mr. Largo…" Shilo started but Pavi put his finger to her lips.

"Please call-a me Pavi." he grinned as he pulled her toward the sofa. "You'd make for-a lovely Gentern." he whispered as he caressed her cheek.

"Do you-a know how many women would-a kill to spend one on one time with-a the Pavi? Consider your self-a lucky my bella." he smiled.

"Thank you for allowing me to work for you Pavi." Shilo said with a polite smile.

"Your-a quite welcome…oh and one thing before you-a go." he smiled.

"Yes?" Shilo wondered.

"I must-a brand you as -a mine. Have you-a ever been on-a Zydrate before?" he asked.

"N-no…." Shilo stuttered.

"Well-a just relax it'll be over quickly." Pavi said as he pushed the young girl on her back and straddled her legs.

"P-Pavi?" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Hush bella." he cooed as he pulled out a Zydrate gun.

Then he gently slid his hand between her legs holding them apart so he could inject the Zydrate into her inner thigh. Once the Zydrate entered her system she gasped.

"Zydrate is a wonderful thing no?" he smiled as he pulled up her shirt revealing her stomach.

Then he pulled out a scalpel and elegantly carved a _PL_ into her soft untouched skin. As the blade dug into her skin she gasped at the wonderful feeling.

"My bella." he smiled as he kissed her fresh cut. "A limo will be out side to take-a you home, I shall see-a you tomorrow bella." Pavi smirked as he helped Shilo to her feet, and watched the young girl strung out on Zydrate wobble over to the elevator in a lustful daze.

Once the limo pulled up at Shilo's house a Henchgirl helped her out of the car and to the door.

"Have a nice day Miss Wallace." she said as she got into the limo.

"Heh bye!" Shilo giggled as she walked into the house.

Once she walked inside she hurried up to her room in hopes she didn't see Graverobber….there was no way she could face him after that stupid fight…and with her strung out a on Z too. Once Shilo opened her bedroom door she saw him, Graverobber sitting on her bed.

"Hey…." Shilo said with a cheesy smile.

"Shilo….are you ok?" he asked in a concerned voice as he stood.

"Don't worry, I'm competently fine!" Shilo lied as she wobbled over to Graverobber, but as she was walking she tripped and fell into his arms. "Oops." she breathed.

"Kid are you strung out on Z?" he asked.

"Nooo." Shilo smiled as she held him tighter.

Then Shilo press her lips to his and gave him a gentle kiss but the Graverobber couldn't help it he had to turn that small kiss into a passionate kiss. As they were kissing Shilo pushed him on to the bed and they continued there. As they where kissing it finally clicked in Graverobber's mind this was wrong.

"Kid, stop." he muttered as he pushed her away.

"G honey….I want you." Shilo whispered as she kissed him again.

Graverobber squeezed his eyes shut and tried to refrain from kissing her back but he failed. _Get a hold of yourself…..come on_ he thought as he rolled her over and pinned her down.

"You wanna play?" Shilo purred.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" Graverobber asked.

"What? Aren't you going to make me pay the way Amber dose?" Shilo pouted.

"F**kin Pavi gave you Zydrate didn't he?" Graverobber growled.

"So what if he did?" Shilo smirked.

"Your f**kin strung out on Z!"

"Come on G honey….let's play." Shilo purred.

"Your no better than Amber you know that?" Graverobber growled as he stood and walked away.

"G….where are you going?"

"Come fine me when you come down from your high…" he sighed as he left the room.

Shilo frowned and laid on her bed but she soon fell asleep. When Shilo woke up she looked around in a confused daze, then she realized what had happened and she rushed down stairs to find Graverobber. As Shilo was searching her house a lot things were going threw her mind _I kiss him, I kissed Graverobber…..it felt so right…._she thought. Then she finally came across her father's old hide out where she saw Graverobber snooping around.

"Um…Graverobber?" she muttered nervously.

"What?" he hissed, not even turning around to look at her.

"I…I just wanted to apologize…."

Graverobber said nothing and got to his feet his back still facing Shilo.

"Why…did you let Pavi give you Zydrate?" he asked.

"I well….he's my boss now….I didn't want to disobey him." Shilo said.

"Disobey him? Really? He's a f**ckin rapist Shilo! While you were strung out he could have had his way with you!" Graverobber scolded.

"I…um…."

"You didn't think of that did you? See that's why you have to think!" he growled. "If you honesty wanted to try Zydrate, you should have came to me! I wouldn't have taken advantage of you!"

"You know….I meant that kiss…." Shilo whispered.

Graverobber said nothing for a moment and turned to face Shilo.

"What?"

"I like you, love you even…..I meant that kiss…I didn't just kiss you because I was strung out." Shilo said.

"You don't know what your saying kid, I think you still have some Z in your system." Graverobber said.

"No, it's true….I love you Graverobber…your always there for me." Shilo explained.

"I think your confused….your getting sibling love confused with actual love." he said.

"I know the difference between sibling love and actual love….and its real love."

"Kid, I'm old enough to be your brother…your father even…." he said.

"I'm going to eighteen next week." Shilo said.

"That doesn't make a difference kid…I'm eleven years older that you…." Graverobber said. "And why would you want to be with a drug dealer? And a Graverobber?"

"It's the way you make me feel…" Shilo smiled as she stepped a little closer to him.

"Kid…."

"Please give it a try….I …. I cant stand not being with you…." Shilo whispered as she reached up on her tippy toes and peck his lips.

Unthinkingly Graverobber wrapped his arms around her waste and depended the kiss, then his mind came back and he quickly put a stop to it.

"Kid, please stop…."

"I know you feel the same…." Shilo said with a determined look in her brown eyes.

"I cant say I don't think about us…..but …" Graverobber trailed off.

"But what?" Shilo wondered.

"I want you to try to date other people….your seventeen and your finally free, then when you turn eighteen and your not seeing anyone…then we will give it a try….deal?" he asked.

"Deal…" Shilo sighed, as her eyes trailed up to his full lips. "Seal it with a kiss?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Why don't we get some breakfast, kid?" he laughed as he put his arm around her.

"Fine…." Shilo grumbled, disappointed as she allowed him to pull her up stairs.


	3. First day of work and the favor

The next morning before breakfast Graverobber walked Shilo all the way to work, concerned for her safety.

"You know I could have taken the limo." Shilo laughed.

"Yea, but I feel better knowing I walked you there personally." he shrugged.

Then they finally got to Geneco and they said their goodbyes. Once Shilo was out of sight Graverobber walked over to a near by ally way where he found her, Amber Sweet.

"What do you want? I'm a very busy woman you know." she growled.

"I need a little favor."

"Depends….what is it?" she asked.

"I want you to watch Shilo, and make sure your brothers keep their hands off of her." Graverobber growled.

"Ooo dose someone have feelings for her? How cute….but what do I care if Pavi or Luigi touches the little twerp? It's none of my business what they do with her, and like I care what they do." Amber sighed.

"She's too young, I just care about her as if she was my sister…now please Amber?" Graverobber sighed.

"What's in it for me if I do?"

"Zydrate?" he offered as he held up a glowing glass vial.

"I'm a changed woman…I'm no longer addicted to Z." she laughed.

"Come on, once for told times? Don't you want to feel it running threw your veins? The wonderful feeling of the knife? I know you Amber….you miss it….so what do you say?" he smirked.

"I say…..I don't have money." Amber smirked.

"Well we do have other ways of payment…" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Deal….you corpse screwing Graverobber." she smirked.

"Scalpel whore." he whispered as he violently brought his lips down to her red ones.

Meanwhile in Pavi's office he was happily showing his new Gentern, Shilo around.

" This is-a your desk, right across from-a mine." he smiled.

Shilo smiled and nodded politely to show her new boss she was paying very close attention.

"Now as my-a Gentern you will-a be setting up-a my appointments, applying my-a new faces, and-a other things….now why don't-a you change into your-a new uniform?" he smiled as he handed Shilo the white dress.

Shilo nodded then something caught her eyes it looked like red filly red string.

"Pavi, what is this?" she asked confused as she held up the red frilling string.

"Oh it's-a thong mi bella ….don't tell me you-a never wore one before?" he smirked causing Shilo's face to turn red slightly. "Oh so-a innocent you are…..no need to be embarrassed mi bella…. I'll-a help you put it on." he grinned as he stepped closer to Shilo.

"N-no thank you….I'm sure I can manage!" She blushed as she scurried toward the bathroom.

Once Shilo finished dressing she wobbled out of the bathroom wearing her stilt like heels, she was completely uncomfortable. The dress was entirely too short and tight, she felt as if with every movement she was showing of her…well her backside, her shoes were ridiculous, her thong was horribly uncomfortable how anyone could stand it was beyond her, and all she could see was red threw that visor of hers, but Pavi seemed very pleased and amused.

"Very beautiful-a mi bella! Stunning! Lets-a have a turn." Pavi grinned as Shilo turned around showing Pavi her new uniform. "Yes, absolutely-a stunning!" Pavi grinned as he walked over to Shilo and put his arm around her waist. "Are you-a comfortable in that?"

"Um yes, thank you." Shilo lied, with a polite smile on her face.

"Good, good now-a lets get to work si?" Pavi smiled as he lead Shilo to her desk where she took a seat and turned on her computer.

As the day went on Shilo tried to concentrate on her work but Pavi was staring at her the entire time making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Shilo tired her very best to ignore and finish her work. Once she was finished she looked up and noticed Pavi was sitting on her desk.

"I'm…um…finished." she mumbled.

"Good, thank-a you very much mi bella." he smiled as he caressed her cheek. "Shilo, do you have-a any Italian-a in you by-a any chance?"

Shilo looked at him puzzled for a moment.

"No."

"Would you like-a some?" he smirked as he ran his finger down her dress causing her to blush.

"N-no…thank you…" Shilo stuttered.

"Perhaps-a later then?" Pavi sighed as he grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. "Come-a sit with me mi amore." Pavi smiled as he pulled her over to the sofa.

Shilo nodded and took a seat next to him awkwardly.

"You are-a doing a wonderful job as-a my Gentern!" Pavi grinned.

"Thank you Pavi." Shilo smiled.

"Pardon my-a forwardness, you look-a stunning in that uniform….do you know-a how tempting you-a are to me?" Pavi smiled as he scooted closer to her.

"T-tempting?" Shilo stuttered confused as leaned toward her.

"Yes-a tempting…" He whispered as he pressed his lips to her's giving her a gentle kiss. "Mmm you-a taste like Strawberries….I-a like that." He smirked as he kissed her again but more passionately.

Shilo confused and scared unthinkingly wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to kiss. Since this technically was her first kiss (when she wasn't on Z) she just stayed completely still and let him do what he wanted. Then he stopped and ran his finger's threw her hair.

"Why-a so still mi bella?"

"I…I um…never kissed anyone before…" Shilo whispered.

"Never? Really-a ….I could-a teach you?" Pavi smiled.

_Don't up set him Shilo…or he'll be wearing your face soon…_Shilo thought nervously. "O-ok" she whispered in a shaky voice.

"We will-a start with a standard-a kiss….close-a your eyes mi amore." he smiled.

Shilo nodded and closed her eyes then she felt his lips brush her's lightly but when she opened her eyes his lips where gone.

"Good-a now movement-a, when I-a move my head in you move-a your head the other way-a." Pavi instructed as he pressed his lips to her's giving her a longer kiss than the last.

_Oh Shilo what have you gotten yourself into…._she thought as she kissed him back.

"You-a are a quick learner mi bella!" he said happily.

"Now-a passionate kiss-a , just-a close your eyes and-a relax" Pavi smiled as he pressed his lips to her's.

Shilo froze she his tongue gilded on her bottom lip, unsure of what to do she opened slightly and Pavi took full advantage of that.

Meanwhile in the Ally way Amber was on the floor obviously strung out on Z and Graverobber by her side.

"Your getting old." Amber smirked as she sat up.

"I'm still as good as I was back then." Graverobber sighed.

"You cant even get it up if the girl's breathing G." Amber laughed.

"Hoe." he grumbled.

"Corpse screwier." Amber retorted.

"Whatever b**ch just remember what you promised me." Graverobber sneered.

"Yea, yea I promise I wont let Luigi or Pavi touch a little hair on Shilo's head…." Amber sighed.

"Good." Graverobber said as he walked off.

Once Graverobber was alone and he knew Amber was long gone, he slammed his first on the wall angrily. _Wait to go …you screwed Amber f**ing Sweet…..what would Shilo think? No…I did this for her safety…..but why do I feel so bad about it? Damn it! _he thought.

Back in Pavi's office He was nearly on top of Shilo in their little kissing session, and some reason Shilo wasn't disgusted….she wanted more. As they were kissing Pavi stuck his hand up her dress and she froze.

"P-please stop." she whispered.

"What's-a wrong mi amore?" Pavi muttered against her neck.

"I…I don't want to go that far yet…." Shilo said.

"Very well-a, tomorrow perhaps-a?" Pavi smiled as he sat up.

"No….I'm seventeen Pavi…..I …I want a relationship before all that…." Shilo explained as she sat up as well.

"Relationship-a? Then date-a me then." Pavi smiled.

"Pavi….it isn't that simple….I cant just start dating you! We need time to …get to know each other…." Shilo mumbled nervously.

"I see….then why-a don't you be-a my date to the-a Largo's ball tomorrow night?" Pavi smiled.

"I don't know…."

"Please-a mi amore?" he frowned.

"A-alright." Shilo sighed in defeat. _Your going on a date with Pavi Largo….nice one Shilo…._she thought.

"Wonderful-a! I shall see you tomorrow night-a then!" Pavi grinned as he helped her over to the elevator.

"See you tomorrow night." Shilo grumbled.

Pavi smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Once Shilo got home she saw Graverobber sitting at the kitchen table.

"Graverobber I'm home!" she called.

"Oh um…welcome back kid." he grumbled.

Once Shilo walked in front of him his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"What the hell are you wearing kid?" he gasped.

"My uniform." Shilo sighed.

"That's your uniform?"

"Yea…." Shilo sighed.

"Do me a favor, turn around and bend over." he ordered.

"What?" Shilo blushed.

"Just bend over! I want to see something." he said.

Shilo sighed and did what she was told her face still bright red. Once she bent over Graverobber felt himself get a little excited, when she bent over you could see her whole ass, her red thong and all.

"Can I stand up now?" Shilo groaned.

"Yea…." Graverobber mumbled his mouth dry.

"What was that about?" Shilo asked.

"That's entirely too short!"

"Too short?" Shilo asked.

"Go change into something else, and I'll fix your uniform." Graverobber ordered.

"How?" Shilo asked.

"I'll add more to it to make it longer." he explained.

"You sew?" Shilo smiled.

"Yea so what? A guy can know how to sew?" he asked.

"I didn't say that….I was just shocked." Shilo smiled.

"Yea well…just go change." he grumbled.

Shilo nodded and started to walk upstairs.

"Oh nice thong by the way kid." he called causing Shilo to freeze and turn absolutely red.


	4. Did you get a tattoo kid?

Once Shilo came down stairs in her normal outfit Graverobber smiled at her a bit.

"You look better in that." he grumbled.

'Thanks." she laughed. "Here I brought you some thread and a needle." she smiled as she placed it in front of him.

"Thanks, I'll work on it a bit later." he nodded as he reached forward to grab it, but then Shilo noticed his knuckles where skinned up.

"What happened to your knuckles?" she asked concerned as she reached for his hand.

"Nothing." he snapped as he pulled it away.

"Graves….let me see." Shilo frowned.

Graverobber felt his face grow warm at her new nickname for him, he liked it no one has ever called him that the usually called him G. So he sighed and placed his hand in Shilo's.

"I better clean it up before it gets infected…..please tell me what happened." Shilo frowned.

"I said nothing."

"Please Graves?" Shilo frowned.

"I punched a wall….." Graverobber sighed in defeat.

"Punched a wall? Why did you punch a wall?" she gasped.

"Blowing off some steam…it's not a big deal." He shrugged.

"You know if you want to talk about it I'll listen." Shilo smiled.

"Thanks kid."

"Let's go to the bathroom the first aid kit is in there." Shilo smiled as she lead him upstairs.

Once they got to the bathroom Graverobber leaned up against the sink as Shilo tended to his wounds.

"Shit that stings kid!" Graverobber whined.

"Suck it up and be a man!" Shilo teased.

"Well it f**in hurt! You didn't tell me it was gonna sting!" Graverobber grumbled.

Shilo said nothing and laughed then she placed a pink band aid on it, Graverobber looked at the pink band aid and raised his eyebrow.

"Well this is a manly color." he grumbled.

"What? That's the only color of band aid I would wear when I was little." Shilo smiled.

"I cant sell Zydrate wearing a pink band aid…."

"Fine get an infection see if I care." Shilo sighed.

"Come on don't you have another color?" he asked.

"Just say thank you like a real man." Shilo sighed as she opened the cabinets.

"Thanks." Graverobber sighed.

As Shilo stood on her tippy toes to put the first aid kit back on the shelf her shirt lifted up a little revealing her stomach. Then Graverobber caught a glimpse of some sort of initials on her skin.

"You got a tattoo kid?" Graverobber asked curiously.

"What? No." Shilo laughed as she turned toward him. "Why?"

"I saw something on your stomach some sort of initials." Graverobber said.

Then in clicked in Shilo's mind….Pavi's initials and she nervously pulled her shirt down.

"It's nothing."

"Come on kid let me see, we all have our little secrets." Graverobber smirked as he stepped closer to her.

"Really its nothing!" Shilo snapped as she ran past the Graverobber to her room.

"Kid, what's wrong? I wont judge you let me see it!" he called as he followed her into her room.

"Leave me alone ok?"

"Shilo! What's wrong?" Graverobber growled. "Just let me see." he said as he pinned her down to the bed.

"Get off of me!" she blushed.

Graverobber ignored her and pulled up her shirt revealing a _PL_ elegantly carved into her skin.

"What the hell is this?" he growled.

"It's nothing!" Shilo blushed.

"Damn it Shilo just tell me!" Graverobber growled.

"When I was on Z…..Pavi did this…." Shilo sighed.

"I'm going to kill him!" Graverobber growled.

"It's fine….just leave it alone." Shilo sighed.

"No! It's my life, let me handle it!" Shilo snapped.

"I'm just looking out for you kid….but that really f**in pisses me off…..I cant stand the thought of him touching you…." Graverobber sighed.

"Why? You don't love me back!"

"Shi….I never said I didn't love you…..I just said lets wait till your of age…." Graverobber sighed.

"Please just leave me alone…." Shilo sighed as she turned her face away from him.

"Fine." Graverobber sighed. "I'll tell you I love you when your old enough to not blush when I do this." He smirked as he kissed her cheek, causing her to turn bright red. "Goodnight kid." he sighed as he got off of her and walked toward his room.

Once he was gone Shilo let out a big sigh and looked up at her ceiling _Great…..I made out with Pavi Largo, then agreed to go to the Largo's Ball with him….now I'm falling even more in love with Graverobber…..just great…nice going Shilo… _she thought as she slowly fell asleep. The next morning Shilo was woken up by Graverobber standing over her, gently brushing her hair out of her face.

"W-what are you doing?" She blushed.

"You were moaning in your sleep….you ok?" he asked.

"Yea I'm fine…..I'll go make breakfast." Shilo sighed as she sat up.

"No I'll do it…." Graverobber smiled as he left down stairs.

Shilo sighed and followed him down stairs and watch him curiously as he attempted to cook scrambled eggs.

"You need some help?" Shilo asked as she watched him.

"No I got it." He said.

Shilo sighed and grabbed his hand with the spatula in it and show him how to stir it properly.

"If you just stare at it your gonna burn it." Shilo smiled.

"Right…." he nodded.

After breakfast was made they sat at the table and ate in silence.

"Hey all Genterns have work off today because of that ball thing going on right?" Graverobber asked.

"Yes." Shilo mumbled.

"Do you want to come with me, when I sell some Zydrate? We can spend some time together…." he mumbled.

"I cant sorry…..I have plans." Shilo said.

"What kind of plans?" He asked confused.

"I…I…well I was kinda asked out on a date…"

"A date? That's great…." Graverobber grumbled, a big jealous. "Who is the lucky guy?"

Shilo paused for a second and looked into confused brown eyes.

"Pavi….he asked me to the ball…." Shilo sighed.

"Pavi? Your going on a date with f**in Pavi Largo?" Graverobber growled.

"Sorry…..I have to go." Shilo sighed as she left Graverobber standing there in confusion.

Once Shilo was outside she got into the limo and told the driver to drive off. On the way to Geneco Shilo burst into tears…._I love Graverobber so much…but he'll never love me….not matter what he says….._she thought. Then she finally got to Geneco and walked into the building whipping away her tears, then she rain right into something she closed her eyes ready to his the floor but she never feel. When she looked up she saw she was in the arms of Luigi Largo.

"Mr. Largo I'm really sorry!" Shilo stuttered.

"Whatever just don't get in my f**in way next time!" he growled as he let go of her.

"S-sorry.." Shilo whispered.

"Why the f*** are you crying?" he asked angrily.

"It's nothing…." Shilo whispered as she walked past him.

"No I asked you a f***in question! Now answer me!" he shouted.

"I'm just up set over a friend….." Shilo explained.

"Boo hoo, you break my freakin heart! Just over yourself!" Luigi snapped.

"Sorry, your right…um please excuse me….Pavi is waiting for me." Shilo whispered as she ran past Luigi to the elevator.

Once Shilo was in the elevator she whipped away the remainder of her tears. Then the doors opened and she walked into his office as if she was perfectly fine.

"Oh mi amore! Hello-a." he smiled as he walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hello." She smiled.

"I have-a ball gown for you-a in the bathroom, do you-a need my help putting it-a on mi bella?" he smiled.

"I think I can manage thank you." Shilo smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

Once she got into the bathroom she saw an elegant black ball gown hanging by the mirror and sighed. Once she put it on she looked at herself in the mirror the dress was long, and the sleeve hung off her shoulders in an elegant manor. Once Shilo walked out of the bathroom Pavi grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Beautiful! Simply-a beautiful mi amore!"

"Thank you." Shilo smiled.

"No thank-a you, for gracing me-a with your presences." Pavi smiled

Shilo blushed and grinned and lightly brushed his fingertips across her flushed cheek. Then he pulled her into his arms and placed a gentle kiss onto her lips. Shilo kissed him back and tangled her fingers into his long black hair.

Meanwhile after Shilo left Graverobber walked the ally ways trying to clear his head when he came across Amber Sweet.

"Hey G." she smirked.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I need some Z." she sighed.

"I thought you were a changed woman and was no longer addicted to Z….."

"I'm going to be surrounded by a ton of noisy people asking my annoying questions, I need something to keep me calm." She sighed.

"Don't you have Zydrate of your own? You're the owner of Geneco." Graverobber sighed.

"Shut up and just give me some Z."

"Pay me." Graverobber spat.

"I don't have any money on me…." Amber said.

"Do me a favor then, and I'll give you some Z." Graverobber said.

"Geez another favor? What is it this time?" Amber sighed.

"Get me into the ball."

"Why would I do that? That's only for important people….I don't know why my bone head brother's were invited though." Amber said.

"Shilo is going to be there…I need to make sure Pavi doesn't touch her." he said.

"What do I care really? I watch her all day at work!" Amber shouted.

Graverobber sighed and pulled her close to him shoving the Zydrate gun to her leg with out breaking her skin.

"I know you want this Z Amber….just get me in and I'll give it to you." Graverobber whispered.

"I cant let you in….if anyone finds out a Graverobber snuck into the ball….the tabloids will talk….but I'll watch her…." Amber sighed.

"How do I know I'll keep your word?"

"Do I ever lie to you G honey?" Amber smirked.

"Will you protect her or not?" Graverobber growled.

"Depends…are you going to give me Z?" Amber asked.

"B**ch….." Graverobber spat and he injected Zydrate into her system.

"Mm thanks G honey…" Amber purred as she kissed him on the cheek and walked off down the ally way.

Meanwhile back in Pavi's office Shilo was now sitting on his lap as he showered her neck with kisses.

"Pavi shouldn't we get going?" Shilo whispered.

"Mm no amore….the ball doesn't-a start till four." he whispered against her skin.

"Well since you are apart of the Largos shouldn't you be there a bit early?"

"Its-a good to be fashionably late-a." he said as he bit her neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"I-I see.." Shilo blushed.

Then loud knocking on the door interrupted their "conversation" and the voice of Luigi echoed threw the room.

"Hurry up you two! We are going to be f**in late and Amber will be pissed!" he shouted.

Pavi sighed and helped Shilo to her feet and walked over to the door opening it for his brother to enter.

"What the hell? Where you screwing your Gentern? Damn Wallace…I didn't know you were a hoe." Luigi smirked.

"Don't-a call my Shilo a hoe….she is nothing-a like that!" Pavi frowned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "We haven't even-a gone that far yet."

"Sure." Luigi scoffed. "Just hurry up and get down to the ball…." Luigi growled.

"We'll be right-a down!" Pavi sighed as he turned toward Shilo. "Shall-a we mi amore?" he smiled as he held his hand out to her.

Shilo smiled and placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her toward the party. _This is going to be a long night…._Shilo thought a bit uneasy.


	5. The Largo's Ball

As Pavi lead Shilo toward the big double doors she started to think of all the horrible things that could happen to her and she let out a small sigh. _Why did I want to be a Gentern?_ she thought nervously. Then the doors opened revealing Amber lounged on a near by chair and Luigi by her side.

"Hello-a brother, sister-a!" Pavi smiled.

"Shut up Pavi!" Amber grumbled as she got to her feet. "Hey Shilo, come help me with something." Amber smiled as she grabbed Shilo by the hand.

"O-ok." Shilo stuttered as Amber pulled her across the room.

"What do you need help with?" Shilo asked.

"I need you to hold my Zydrate, if I'm caught with it I'll be all over the news." Amber sighed as she put two glass vials in Shilo's hands.

"But where do you want me to-"

"Geez are you really that stupid? Put them in your bra!" Amber growled as she grabbed the glass vials and shoved them down Shilo's shirt. "But you stick with me, I don't want you running off with my Z." Amber said as she interlocked her arm with Shilo's and walked back toward Pavi and Luigi.

Once they retuned Pavi slipped his arm around Shilo's waits and smirked.

"Let's-a practice out dancing be for-a the dace floor gets-a crowded." Pavi said.

"Back off Pavi, Shilo doesn't want to dance with you!" Amber snapped. " Come with me twerp, lets have some wine." Amber said as she pulled Shilo away.

"Ha your date just got f***in jacked by Amber! What happened to "Pavi steals all of the hearts"?" Luigi laughed.

"Shut-a up brother or I'll-a make you!" Pavi growled.

"You don't have the guts brother!" Luigi growled as he towered over his little brother.

"I'll barf on your lungs brother!" Pavi hissed.

"Hahah acting so tuff, but I'm the smartest and the toughest!" Luigi smirked.

"That may-a be but I'm-a the most-a dashing!" Pavi grinned as he admired himself in a reflection from a near by window. "Look-a at yourself brother you'll-a never get-a woman! You are-a too angry!"

"Pfft, I'll show you f***ing angry!" Luigi growled as he grabbed Pavi by the collar of his shirt.

Then Amber came back with a glass of wine in one hand and Shilo in the other.

"Knock it off you! Do you want the media to think the Largo family is a bunch of idiots?" Amber growled.

Luigi sighed and let go of Pavi's collar violently. Then Pavi walked over to Shilo and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Sorry you had to-a see that mi amore." Pavi sighed. "My brother-a doesn't know how-a to act around ladies."

"Shut your mouth Pavi!" Luigi hissed.

"Shut up both of you!" Amber shrieked. "Guests are arriving."

Once all the guests arrived Amber took the stage along with Luigi and Pavi. As Shilo watched she was amazed how Amber could be disgusting and foul one moment to the sweetest most polite person in the world in front of people. The Largo family almost looked like they loved each other, but Shilo knew it was just a mask. Other they were finished Pavi was immediately by her side and she let out a small sigh.

"Would you-a like to dance mi amore?" He grinned.

"I sup-" but before Shilo could answer Pavi Luigi grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Dancing with you! What the f*** dose it look like I'm doing Wallace?" Luigi shouted.

"Oh I um….I don't know…" Shilo mumbled.

"You are really dumb aren't you?" Luigi sighed.

"I…I just didn't know w-what you were doing….you grabbed me so suddenly…I…" Shilo rambled on.

"Just shut up and f***ing dance!" Luigi ordered.

"O-ok!" Shilo nodded.

As they were dancing Luigi was actually smiling, she's never seem him smile before but all she knew was he should do it more often. He looks a hole lot handsomer when he is smiling and he was actually a good dancer too! He's so violent but on the dance floor he is extremely graceful. Then after a few songs Luigi and Shilo finally stopped dancing and he led her over to the table where Pavi and Amber were sitting.

"Did you-a enjoy yourself-a mi amore?" Pavi smiled.

"Yes, Luigi is a very good dancer!" Shilo grinned.

"Aw how sweet-a my brother the ballerina-a!" Pavi teased.

"Shut the f*** up Pavi!" Luigi spat.

Then Pavi got out of his chair and walked over toward Shilo.

"May I have-a this dance-a?" Pavi smiled as he held out his hand to her.

"You may." Shilo nodded as she placed her hand in his.

Pavi kissed her hand gently and lead her out on the dance floor. Pavi twirled Shilo elegantly then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look-a beautiful mi amore." he smiled as they swayed back an forth to the music.

"Thank you Pavi, you look very handsome yourself." Shilo smiled.

"That-a may be so, but you out-a shine everyone in the room-a!" Pavi smiled.

Shilo knew what he was trying to say was a complement so she just smiled in acknowledgement. Then Pavi placed a small kiss on Shilo's neck causing her to blush.

"Pavi….people are staring at us…" Shilo whispered.

"Let-a them stare." Pavi smiled.

Then suddenly flashes of camera's went off in every direction causing Shilo's face to turn red in embarrassment.

"Come-a mi amore, let's go-a some where private." Pavi said as he lead Shilo toward a set of French doors leading them to the Largo's artificial garden.

"There-a we are, alone at-a last." Pavi smiled as he pulled Shilo onto a bench next to him.

"It's lovely out here…" Shilo whispered as she looked up at the night sky.

"Not-a as lovely as-a you." Pavi whispered in her ear causing her to blush. "How-a about it mi amore? Will you-a be mine now?" he asked.

Shilo looked at Pavi and let out a sigh.

"I don't know much about you Pavi…."

"Then-a I shall-a tell you." Pavi smiled. "My papa was-a Rotti Largo, I have-a two siblings, Amber and-a Luigi. When I was a child-a I liked to wear my mothers-a make up so I could-a look beautiful like-a her. Then-a when I was about-a eleven or-a so my mother-a left for reasons I-a do not know…papa would-a not tell us. Then at-a age fourteen I-a stole my first-a face….and-a that's how I-a became who-a I am today. Geneco's most-a eligible bachelor -a!" Pavi smiled.

"I see…." Shilo nodded a bit confused.

"Then-a I met you….and I have never-a once seen a face-a as beautiful and pure as-a yours….and that's-a the truth." Pavi smiled as he rested his forehead against Shilo's.

"Pavi…that's very sweet…but I don't think-" then Pavi put his finger to Shilo's lips silencing her.

"Please-a be mine mi amore….I-a never wanted anyone-a so bad as-a I want-a you…."

Then Pavi pressed his lips to Shilo's giving her a gentle kiss, Shilo wrapped her arms around Pavi's neck and kissed him back. Then she heard another flash and she pulled away.

"I…I think they took a picture of us…" Shilo whispered.

"Its-a fine mi amore…." Pavi smiled as he pressed his lips to hers again.

Then Amber came threw the French doors with an angry look on her face.

"What the hell? I leave you two alone for a few minutes and you go some where to make out?" she yelled then she looked over a Shilo and sighed. "Really Shilo, your sort of pretty….you could of done way better than my stupid brother…..come on." Amber sighed as she grabbed Shilo by the wrist.

"Good night-a mi amore, sleep-a well." Pavi smiled as Amber pulled her out of the ball room.

"People are starting to talk about you and my brother….you better leave before it gets out of hand." Amber sighed as she pushed Shilo into the limo.

Then when the limo finally got to Shilo's house, she took off her heels and tiredly walked into the house.

"Graves I'm home." she called but before she could go looking for him he glomped her in a huge hug.

"Are you ok!" he asked in a urgent tone.

"Yes I'm fine, what has gotten into you?" Shilo laughed.

"Pavi did hurt you did he? How did the ball go?" he asked.

"No all I did was dance it was fine." Shilo said.

"Who did you dance with?" Graverobber asked in a bitter tone.

"Pavi and Luigi."

"Oh….I see, well you better go to bed…it's getting late." Graverobber sighed as he released Shilo from his embrace.

"Night Graves…." Shilo sighed as she walked upstairs.

"You…you look beautiful by the way kid…." Graverobber whispered causing Shilo to blush, but she acted as if she heard nothing and headed up to bed.


End file.
